


Dedicated to Ash

by bananafishlover78



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Falling In Love, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Protective Ash Lynx, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishlover78/pseuds/bananafishlover78
Summary: This is a sort of poem I have written about a month ago after I finished watching Banana Fish. I felt the need to express my emotions about the ending. For me Ash is alive and I will keep this truth inside my heart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dedicated to Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of poem I have written about a month ago after I finished watching Banana Fish. I felt the need to express my emotions about the ending. For me Ash is alive and I will keep this truth inside my heart.

You have always fought like a lion and stood fiercely up after every fall. 

Proud, strong. 

No humiliation, no violence has ever broken your rebellious soul.

Your intense gaze and perfect face are like an irresistible force that hypnotizes. 

But you also needed just one warm hug of love in your dark moments when the shadows you carried deep inside your soul grabbed your heart. 

Yes, even an indomitable and wild spirit has his wounds... 

And then Eiji was there for you. The love that soothed your pain until it disappeared. The love that was able to cancel your loneliness.

And now lion please stand up once more. 

Shout out to the sky as loud as you only can until it trembles. 

Hold out your arm to the infinite space. 

Eiji is waiting for you... See now your fingers touch each other... 

You both meet again in one new hug and the sweet warmth of your bodies fills the universe with love.

I want to become stronger and stronger as you have inspired me. 

And I will always fight in life whenever it is necessary and I will whisper your name again and again, Ash, in the dark night. 

Your name that carries in it all my deepest, unfathomable fantasies. 

Your name, Ash, that opens the inscrutable chasm of the human soul.


End file.
